spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
News: Lots of unknown species found in Boi Hunting Center
New Spin Times Lots of unknown species found in Boi Hunting Center Howdy! I'm Flashy, the chameleon boi, and i'm the new writer! "Where's Slush", you may ask? Well, Slush booked themselves on Spin Luxury Hotel, and is now on vacation. So i have to be the writer while Slush is on vacation. Onto the news. 2 days ago i looked at Hacky Boi Hub on the dark web, and found a Boi Hunting Center website. Thousands of websites there started hiding their info and locations, in fear people would raid their website's HQ. That one was no exception. But they did show their location and stuff if you email them your hunter license. So i looked at a real Hunter License, and made a fake one. Color changing boiz are one of the only species allowed there, and i'm a color changing boi, so... yeah. Anyways, a few hours later, they told me their location by email. They also told me to come at 5:00 PM New Spin Timezone and bring my hunter license in person. Yesterday, i gone there. And i brought my gun. Don't worry, it wasn't loaded, so i couldn't shoot even if i accidentally pulled the trigger, because nothing but thin air would come out of the gun. Anyways, when i came into the location, it looked like a average zoo. I read a sign saying when it was open, and it closed at 5 PM, so i asked the receptionist what to do if i wanted to go to the boi hunting center. He told me not to say that out loud, and whispered to me that i need to give my hunter license to him so he can open the gates. I gave him the hunter license, and he opened the gate for me. So i walked into the "zoo", and a hacky boi came up to me and said "Welcome! I'll guide you to the center.". Then he guided me into the boi hunting center, and let me tell you: When i stepped foot into the boi hunting center, there was like a million boiz there. And i felt crowded in no time. The hacky boi then said before leaving "Now all you need to do is shoot whichever of those you want on this zone. You can grab whichever resources you wish from them once they're dead, or just store them in this boi bag that can support up to 1000kg. Have fun, and if you have any questions i'll be over here at the entrance of the zoo!". I felt welcome but i felt like this was illegal, so i tried not to kill any boiz. Luckily, i didn't. I found a lot of unknown species there. But at one point my camera broke because of one of the species, so i was only able to take the pictures of 3 of them. First, let's start with the Macaw boiz. These boiz were very colorful, and were the first species i stumbled upon. They seemed to greet themselves by waving their wings very lightly. And they all lived in a single tree. And then i saw these words on a sign near the tree: Species: Macaw Boi Resources you can get from this boi: Meat, beaks and feathers They looked beautiful and i loved them. I tried getting closer to a macaw, and even try to pet it, but it hissed at me when i tried to pet it. It didn't hiss at me when i got close though. Next up, the spinny wolves. That is not a fancy name for wolf boiz. They are wolves themselves. The sign near the patch of land where these spinny wolves roamed said this: Species: Spinny wolf Resources you can get from this boi: Meat and fur I got near the pack and the cubs started to stare at me. I stared back. Some second later, a wolf which i assume is their mom grabbed them by the neck and hissed at me. The hiss was so loud and sudden my heart nearly got out my mouth for a nanosecond. She then ran away and dropped the cubs on the ground once she found a spot she wanted. Then i got close to a pack of apparently male spinny wolves, and one tried to bite me when i got close, but i ran away after that. Last but not least, the killer boiz. After running away from the spinny wolf, i saw what looked like a bleeding hoppy boi. I walked up into it to help it, but then i saw it had no head flower, no lei, and was dead. Then out of completely nowhere, 2 boiz emerged from the water, one green and another blue, and that was scarier than when the spinny wolf hissed at me loudly. Then i realized there was a sign far away from the hoppy boi, and i ran back to read the sign. It said this: Species: Killer boi Resources you can get from this boi: Leather, fangs, and claws I saw the killer boiz very slowly approaching me, and i ran back to where i found them. Then i took a good look at them. They didn't have claws and fangs with small tips of blood. They were '''literally '''covered with blood. The paws of the green killer boi had small tips of blood, and the blue killer boi's tail had some blood on it too. When i saw the hoppy boi and took a look at it, it had bloody claw prints and bite marks, so i was pretty sure the killer boiz killed the hoppy boi. They also suck blood. I tried to touch a killer boi, but they hissed and started sucking my blood. It hurt a lot and i felt like i was gonna pass out of blood loss, because it felt like a lot of blood was taken with the bite. You may be wondering which species broke my camera. It was this one. They're kind of slow reacting so when i took the photo i had the flash on, and some seconds later the blue boi got angry and scratched the camera. Luckily each file in it was still savable, but i couldn't take photos with it until i fixed the lens. Then i thought on taking the species for research. I put all of the species i showed in pictures plus some others in the bag the Hacky boi gave me, and ran away back home with it. I didn't get my hunter license back, but it wasn't a big deal anyways, because it was all fake. Before going home, i drove to the Spinny Labs and gave them all the specimens for research. Then i drove back home. Ads the following ad is totally not inspired by peta Each day, Cow boiz are being slaughtered by cruel boiz. They get their babies taken and their milk sucked by milking machines. Please, go vegan. It will save thousands of cow boiz for each year you're vegan. And join the cause to stop slaughterhouses that slaughter cow boiz. Go vegan, save the world and important lives. Only 6 sharky boiz left in existence A group of former employees from the Boi Slaughterhouse hosted a mass killing event, where they would kill one targeted endangered species until it was either extinct or only very few of the species existed, and then sell the meat online. Unfortunately, the group chose sharky boiz as the target, since they were reported to have tasty meat, seasoned or not. They eradicated nearly all the sharky boi population, leaving only 6 sharky boiz. They're a entire family. It was 2 parents and 4 cubs, the oldest being 4 years old in sharky boi years. Both parents were 12 years old in Sharky boi years. Spinnyzoologists didn't capture them yet, but are looking to capture them so the sharky boiz can be safely conserved, before any harm is done to them. That's it for today! See you next time! Category:News Category:New Spin Times